Me Too
by Amateur Samurai
Summary: Soul arrives back to his and Maka's apartment late one night and when he can't find Maka he gets a bad feeling. Suspense and tragedy follow. Might be triggering for some readers at this stage.
1. The Balcony

**This is a little angsty and it sort of hurt my heart to write. But I LOVE Soul Eater so much. Hope you guys enjoy **

* * *

**Me Too**

_Soul POV_

I fumble in my pocket, looking for the keys to the apartment door. Night has fallen and I'm hungry, tired and late. I sigh to myself as the lock clicks and the door swings open, being late is not cool.

"Maka?" I call, shutting the door behind me, "Maka, I'm back."

No answer. That's strange. She must be pissed I didn't get back in time to have dinner with her. As I walk into the kitchen I call "I'm sorry I'm late. I got delayed at…" I trail off, the kitchen is sparkling clean and there is no sign of any leftovers. She must be really pissed. That's not cool at all.

"Maka, are you sulking in your room?" Still no answer. I'm starting to feel irritated, I wasn't even that late! Clenching my jaw I walk down the hallway to her room and rap on the door. "Maka?"

Silence. Dead silence.

Suddenly the darkness of the hallway feels sinister and an ill feeling pinches at my gut. I bang on the door and shout "MAKA?" Sweat beads on my forehead and I feel the beginnings of panic in the pit of my stomach. Turning on my heel I begin to march through our apartment, checking that she isn't hiding in one of the other rooms. As I search my irritation gives way to panic and my searching becomes frantic.

Panting, I return to Maka's bedroom door and begin pounding with both my fists. "Let me in!" I shout, desperately twisting at the unyielding doorknob. I can't explain my current state of panic, it's not unusual for Maka to leave the apartment without telling me. But I can't shake the ominous feeling that something terrible is happening. I need to see her. I need to know she's okay.

"Soul?"

Her voice. I can hear her voice.

"Maka!" I call back, relief flooding through my body. She's okay. She's still here.

"I'm on the balcony. Come out to me."

I push my hair back with a shaky hand, and exhale in relief. The balcony, why didn't I think of checking the balcony? If she had the patio doors closed she wouldn't have been able to hear my panicked outburst. My cheeks prickle, and heat rises to my face. How uncool of me, running around the apartment like that. Embarrassed, I walk out to join her.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing out here? I was worr…"

I freeze. Maka is standing on the railings of the balcony, arms outstretched, those forest green eyes locked on mine. I can't speak, I can't move. I'm afraid I'll startle her, cause her to lose her footing. I stretch a hand out towards her, willing her to take it, to come down.

"Soul" she whispers, a smile on her lips, "It's time. Let's go back now." Her hand reaches forward and I feel her fingertips brush against my own. Those green eyes entrance me and I am becoming lost in the insanity and horror of this moment.

"Maka" I whisper, "No, don't, come down."

But she doesn't hear me. I feel the pressure of her fingertips leave mine, and she is falling, her eyes still locked with mine.

I lunge forward, grasping for her. My stomach is wrenching, muscles straining in my desperation to catch her. Her eyes haven't left my face left and I know I can save her, I just have to reach a little further…

"Soul, come with me. We can go back now"

"NO! MAKA, NO!" I scream as she twists away from me and all I can do is watch as she plummets downwards and the darkness swallows her up.

* * *

_Black*Star POV_

I hate hospitals. I can't be the big man when I'm surrounded by this much sadness. Everyday I come to this hospital to lend the support only Black*Star is capable of! But even my bigness is dwindling; this situation is hopeless.

Tsubaki wasn't able to come today, she was just too upset, so I told her I had enough strength for the both of us. She hugged me when I said that.

I smile now at the memory, but as I look over at the hospital bed and see the pale form of my friend, my smile fades away. I can't imagine what it would feel like if my Tsubaki was this close to death. I clench my fists, that pain is unimaginable.

I've been coming here for the last 6 days, watching and waiting. The trauma of that first day; getting that phone call and then bursting into the hospital carrying the limp form of my friend, has made for some very long nights. This all happened after Maka allowed herself to be taken over by the Black Blood and the insanity turned out to be too much of a burden for Soul to rectify.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I ask.

"No Black*Star. I can't leave now".

I nod, and turn to leave the room. Even big men like me get thirsty sometimes. But, just as I reach the door the heart monitor starts to beep loudly and sporadically. My blood runs cold and I hear myself shouting "Nurse, nurse!"

A passing doctor hears the commotion, races into the room; flips open the bed chart and starts barking orders at the panicked nurses who followed my shouts for help.

As the beeping gets louder and more frantic, I fall into a bedside chair and grab hold of Maka's hand. My strength will be needed for the next few minutes.

"Don't go yet" I whisper, "Don't leave us now."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger.**_

_**Chapter 2 is ready and waiting!**_

_**Míle (Thank you in Irish)**_


	2. Beep

_**Final chapter! This was so much fun to write. **_

* * *

Me Too

**Soul POV**

I am numb.

I am lifeless.

I can't move.

Opening my eyes is a struggle, but I force them to anyway. Anything to stop replaying the image of Maka's fall inside my head.

I curl my knees up under my chin and pat my cheek in an attempt to comfort myself. Babytalk. Shhh now Soul, calm down, it's okay.

But my pats become harder and an anguished sob wracks its way through my body. Of course it's not okay.

Why didn't I stop her?

Why didn't I go with her?

My sobs turn to screams and I feel like my heart will explode. I can't be without Maka.

"Soul"

I must be going insane.

"Soul"

I'm imagining her voice.

"Soul. Come with me"

I raise my head and gasp. Maka is sitting on the edge of the balcony, one hand stretched out to me, her green eyes twinkling.

"Maka?" I whisper.

I am insane. Or I'm dreaming. Maka is dead, I was there. Unless this is…

"My spirit?" she giggles, "Something like that." She smiles at me, "Let's go Soul. Come back to me. I can't be without you."

I reach out for her hand and hold it tight. I have no choice, I am nothing without Maka. I have to go with her. I _want_ to go with her. I squeeze her hand and climb up beside her on the edge of the balcony. Turning quickly, I fold her into my embrace, and, resting our foreheads together we fall over the edge into the waiting darkness.

As we fall she whispers, "I love you" but before I can respond we are engulfed by light and all I can feel is bliss as we hit the ground.

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Soul, no. No, no, no. Don't leave me!"

I clutch Soul's lifeless hand. The heart monitor is still loud and erratic and the medics are swarming like frantic worried ants. Black*Star squeezes my other hand, his eyes wide with panic.

A nurse with kind eyes places her hand on my shoulder and tells me I have to let go of Soul so that she can tend to him. Reluctantly, I release my grip. My hand feels empty and useless. I can't take my eyes off Soul's face, he looks so peaceful.

I curl my hand into a tight fist and let the tears stream down my face.

This is my fault.

I made Soul let me use the black blood despite his warning it would be dangerous. I thought he was just being over protective of me, I had no idea he meant the danger would be for himself. In his attempt to bring me back to sanity, his body was put under too much strain and he fell into a coma with a heartbeat so faint everybody was sure he was dead. I had spent the last 6 days trying to connect our souls and bring him back. I grit my teeth. I had even failed at that. I only managed to engage with his soul for a couple of fleeting moments before losing my sense of it.

My tears are falling thick and fast now. "Soul", I whisper, "I'm sorry."

Black*Star's grip on my hand is suddenly vice-like. The heart monitor has stopped beeping. My stomach twists and my breath catches in my chest. Please kami no. This can't be happening. I scrunch my eyes up and my face crumples and just as I am about to lose my mind I hear a beep, followed by a steady stream of beeps.

Slowly, I open my eyes, and a jolt of disbelief goes through me when I see Soul staring at me.

"Maka" he whispers.

I stare back at him, marvelling at his beautiful red irises. A smile twitches on his lips and I am hugging him, crying relieved tears into his chest.

"Soul" I sob, "I thought I'd lost you." He strokes my hair and I whisper "I missed you."

"And I missed you" he whispers back.

Wiping away my tears, I sit up. "Aw, stop being so soppy", I grin, "You're so not cool."

We smile at each other, and Soul's gaze shifts over my shoulder to where Black*Star is standing, quivering with suppressed tears.

"Soul," he sniffs, "I… I love you man."

"I love you too," Soul laughs, smiling at his friend. Then, seemingly overcome with emotion Black*Star sniffs again and excuses himself.

I watch Black*Star leave the room and laugh inwardly when I hear his howls of relieved tears coming from the hallway. Catching Soul's eye we both burst into laughter. But hearing his laugh dredges up all the pain and fear of the last few days and I begin to sob once again.

I reach out for his hand and we interlock our fingers.

"Soul" I say, "There's something I need to tell you. I didn't get a chance to tell you before this happened and if I don't tell you now I might never…" but my monologue is cut short by Soul placing his finger on my lips.

"Me first," he says, his voice rough from lack of use. "You saved me. Your soul found mine and you were able to bring me back." His finger traces around my lips, along my jaw line and cupping the back of my head he whispers, "Thank you."

"Soul", I whisper, transfixed by how close he is. "I need to tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you foreve…"

I am cut off again, but this time by his lips. He kisses me softly, sweetly and then pulls away.

"I know" he smiles, "Me too."

* * *

_**Tada!**_

_**If anyone noticed, I just fiddled around with the layout a bit.**_

_**Please read and review! Hope you guys enjoyed my twisted little fic, I have a strange imagination.**_

_**Muchos Loves**_

_**x**_


End file.
